


Udaipur

by lapsang_and_earlgrey



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James bond (Moore movies), Octopussy (1983)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, D/s undertones, Longing, M/M, Mild Racial Language, Sub!Bond, Top!Vijay, bottom!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/pseuds/lapsang_and_earlgrey
Summary: What if more was going on between Vijay and Bond





	Udaipur

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Octopussy watch party which is let's face it is one of the crappier Bond films: little coherence to the plot, cardboard villains packed with stereotypes of Indian people. One ray of light though was Vijay Bond’s sidekick. It's not until the modern Felix that we get another POC male character with that much charisma. He's not the greatest representation wise but at least he isn't the butt of jokes. After his death I was left feeling the film did this character a massive disservice so I wrote this as an antidote to all the shitty xenophobia in that and other Bond films. I was also watching programmes about Partition when i wrote this so I was also channeling all that anger too.

Vijay leaned into Bond’s personal space. “Just because you’re British and I'm Indian doesn't mean I’m going to be your subservient little sepoy.” Bond shuddered and let out what almost sounded like a sigh. “That's not how this will play out, 007. I'm not one of your infamous Bond Girls, willing to spread her legs the moment you say how wide,” Vijay whispered, pressing his front into Bond’s back as his strong hands massaged his shoulders.

Bond shut his eyes, willing himself not to react, not right here in Q branch, not in front Q; he'd never live it down. It wasn't that Vijay was a man that was concerning him; nor was it that he was Indian nor a junior agent. No, it's that Vijay was a top and had read Bond like an open book. It had been so long since he'd let this part of himself have free reign. He’d buried it in service for Queen and Country, beneath the Mystique of 007 and his licence to kill. Now here was a man with the quiet inner strength and calm he craved, the kind of man that he could let go for. 

Q approached, returning from his workbench, proudly holding his brand new gadget. 

“Not now,” James protested to Vijay. “Please,” he almost begged, hiding it with a cough. “Later.”

“I understand.” Vijay stepped back and interested himself in Q's acid spitting fountain pen. When Q’s back was turned, Vijay looked hopefully at Bond. “After the mission maybe?” Bond nodded and smiled, and Vijay tried to suppress his beaming grin.

All the way through his mission, Bond found Vijay’s presence calming. He was a competent agent and an easy man to get along with, though he never pushed any further, keeping it professional. 

Bond, however, secretly fantasised about what it would be like to surrender himself. To truly trust someone enough. He’d asked Q for Vijay’s file, leafing through it in bed that first sweltering night on the Indian subcontinent. 

Alas, Bond never got that promised night with Vijay. On his return from Germany, Bond learned he'd been killed by one of Prince Kamal Khan’s henchmen. He pulled a cigarette from the pack, poured himself a large glass of whiskey, and thought about those large dark hands, those beautiful deep brown eyes, and that infectious smile. “Fuck this job,” he exclaimed, throwing the glass at the wall. He picked up the bottle. “To Vijay.” He raised the bottle in salute, bringing it to his lips, letting the burn take away the longing.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to let it seem as though this is a case of racial fetishism so if it comes across as that the. I truly apologise.
> 
> Btw if you didn't know already the guy that play Vijay, Vijay Amritraj was actually a champion Tennis player and has since gone on to star in Star Trek and later became a producer, and he still has that winning smile. He was also a U.N messenger of peace. what a mensch.
> 
> Sepoy - a colonial term for an Indian soldier serving under white command.


End file.
